


Adam x R.W._.Y:  Waking up with Frostbite

by Kotei_13th_ghost



Series: Adam X R.W._.Y [1]
Category: R.W.B.Y
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Realization of Feelings, ooc character reactions, through drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotei_13th_ghost/pseuds/Kotei_13th_ghost
Summary: The first of three drabbles inspired by Red Sun Over Beacon By: Gleaming Onyx on fanfiction that I felt like writing. I recommend checking it out. Rated mature just in case





	Adam x R.W._.Y:  Waking up with Frostbite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Red Sun Over Beacon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/452822) by Gleaming Onyx. 



**Adam x R.W._.Y**

**Waking up with Frostbite**

 

**Adam**

 

Adam had never felt this comfortable or safe in his life. Something he never would have expected to happen to him. Cinder, her lackeys, and the one who had been pulling her strings were either dead or imprisoned. Human and Faunus kind had found a semblance of peace between themselves. Another thing he never expected to happen, but it did and his team, Blake, and friends or at least their friends had held one hell of a celebration. 

Which is what led him to his current situation. A weight was on his chest, while he could easily open his eyes and see what or in the worst case scenario who it was, which was the more likely option. Whoever they happen to be, they had not stirred yet. He did however take the time between now and him waking up to start narrowing who it could be down. Too light to be Blake or Yang. They also didn't smell like roses so not Ruby and the breathing did not match anyone else he could think of except.... No that could not have happened again.. Could it?

It was then that whoever it was began to stir. Perhaps now was time to see if his growing fear was correct.

 

**Weiss**

 

Weiss was very comfortable as she started to wake up, which was filled with a minor hangover. Thankfully it was not too bad which made getting up much harder. Weiss did scrunch her nose. Her bed was a little firmer then it was suppose to be, while it did not hamper her sleep at all it was still odd. It also felt somewhat familiar…. Wait no it.... Weiss opened her eyes just as her pillow did the same. That's when Emerald eyes met Ice Blue. 

That would not be the only thing to happen as all of last night flashed within the partner's minds. Briefly allowing them to relive the night that they had shared. It was surprising to say the least.

 

**Both**

 

Both of them drunk and dancing with each other, Blake and the other two members of their team recording it. Not that they cared about that at the moment. When they fell down into their seats or Adam's seat with Weiss landing in his lap. Something that both of them surprisingly didn't react negatively, it almost felt right some how.  
It was Yang who suggested that they head back to the team room her and Ruby would hangout for a bit longer. If they had not been so impaired they would have noticed the looks that Blake and Ruby exchanged with giggles. Both of them could be called traitors for going along with Yang, but that was not at the front of either of their minds right now.

The things they did the passion that they released into each other the multitude of bite marks that covered not Weiss' almost marble body, but Adam's was surprising. It was almost like the roles had been reversed. Adam being gentle while She ravaged his body. It had no still felt so good.  
They looked at each other once more the silence growing more as the seconds turned to minutes until Weiss broke it.  
"

So this is a way to wake up...."

"That it is... I'll get dressed and leave it you wish to be al-

Adam was stopped mid word by Weiss' finger on his lips.

"I didn't say it was a... bad thing... Although I would understand if you felt that way...."

Weiss trailed off her face showing the signs of hurt. Adam was not about to let something that he never knew he wanted slip out of his hands.  
Reaching towards her cheek he brought their lips together before saying.

"Neither did I."

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly did this for myself. Go ahead and leave comments if you want and kudos if you liked it. For those who are caught up with Red Sun you will know where I got the idea from. This is also my first fanfiction for the record.


End file.
